Heart Of Steel
by C.J Lewis
Summary: EDITING Mary Parker, an old foster child, tried to commit suicide on the day when the Particle Accelerator blew up. She was struck by a bolt of lightning, but someone saved her. Her saviour didn't expect his decision to effect her, but it did. In a way, no one could ever imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**TRIGGER WARNING: Attempted Suicide, swearing.**

"You're a worthless little bitch! You just can't get anything right, can you?"

"Killian, calm down. It was just a glass of water," a mother said, attempting to calm her husband down.

"That's the point, Josie!" He shouted back, picking up the glass closest to him. "This piece of trash can't even get me a glass of water without dropping it! She didn't tell me, she waited until I stepped on a shard and cut my foot open! She is an evil, repulsive, little girl."

The couple's daughter cowered at slightly at her fathers harsh words, each cutting themselves in her brain, sure to leave a scar.

Killian adjusted his suit with his free hand. "I've got a **business **to run," he stated, slicking back his disheavled hair with a swipe of his palm. "Just go _kill _yourself already."

The young woman ducked as the glass was thrown at her head. That was enough to send her over the edge. The last 7 years of her life had been like this, worse than this most of the time. Her foster father abusing her, treating her like she was just a speck of dust on his expensive suits and that he could just sweep her off, never having to think about her again.

She ran out of the apartment towards the stairs that led to the roof. It was raining. The cold droplets rolled down her face as her unshed tears. When up there, she took one last look at Central City. On the horizion, she could see the faint glow of Starling City and thought about the friend she would forever be leaving behind.

All of a sudden, an explosion shot itself into the clouds. She smiled as she watched the orange glow emanating for S.T.A.R. Labs.

The woman simply observed, ignoring the damage happening around her.

She took a few steps back from the edge, taking a deep breath and feeling her bravery surge.

"Time to finally fly, Mary."

And with those last words, she ran forward and leapt off the roof, falling to the city below.

Mary smiled with joy, as the rushing sensation overpowered her. The joy was soon replaced with agonising pain as the sky shot two bolts of lightning into the city. One hitting her and the other hitting the Central City Police Department.


	2. Chapter 2

**If you decided to skip the first chapter here is a quick thing.**

_ Mary smiled with joy, as the rushing sensation overpowered her. The joy was soon replaced with agonising pain as the sky shot two bolts of lightning into the city. One hitting her and the other hitting the Central City Police Department._

* * *

><p>Mary's body convulsed as she slowly floated down to the wet footpath, like a leaf falling from a tree.<p>

"H-Help," she choked out weakly, tears and rain falling onto her face. "Please..."

Mary was in excruciating pain, but before she slipped into unconsciousness, she felt herself being picked up from the ground with ease. Then, a strange floating sensation came over her, wind and the city rushing passed was the last thing she saw before falling into darkness.

* * *

><p>Mary was brought into the hospital by this unknown person and instantly placed on a gurney. Nurses and doctors desperately trying to keep her alive, as her body reacted to the lightning from the Particle Accelerator. A nurse attempted to stick an IV needle in her arm, causing Mary's skin to try and resist. The skin eventually gave up and the needle easily pierced her vein.<p>

She was left in a comatose state in the hospital for 3 weeks, neither of her foster parents visiting her. Two scientists eventually showed up to transport her to their facility, claiming that they had the resources to treat her. Why they did this? Nobody had a clue, they let it slide and soon forgot about the comatose woman.

* * *

><p><strong>1 week later<strong>

* * *

><p>The first time Mary woke up her body slammed itself down onto a slab of metal. Her arm and legs had chains clamped on them, making her unable to move more that a couple of feet away from it.<p>

Screaming, the pain she felt was worse than anything imaginable. Her body felt like it was ripping itself apart, over and over.

She couldn't bare the pain, instead she gave up and let the darkness take her mind once more.

* * *

><p><strong>9 months later <strong>

* * *

><p>"Call the ER and tell them, they have an incoming GSW," Mary heard a voice say, slightly muffled.<p>

Ignoring the sounds and voices near her, her memories of falling were brought back. She sat straight up and gasped. This quick action frightened the two people at a set of computers and after a shared glance, they quickly rushed over.

"She's awake!" The man of the pair stated.

"Where am I?" Were the first words out of her mouth.

"Pulse, 110. Pupils, equally reactive to light," the unknown woman described her vitals, while shining a light in Mary's eyes.

"You're at S.T.A.R Labs," the man explained with excitement.

"S.T.A.R Labs? The last thing I remember was jumping off the roof, why am I here?" Mary asked, she felt her back, looking for a sign that she was hit by lightning. "And who are you?"

"I'm Cisco Ramon and this is Caitlin... Dr. Snow."

Dr. Snow was about to answer Mary's other question, when a man she recognised from the news and idolised for years, rolled into the room in a mechanical wheelchair. "Ms. Parker, I'm Dr. Harrison Wells. I'm glad to see you are finally awake."

"I, uh, know who you are Dr. Wells," she blurted out, eyes wide. "I've read your work, well as much as I could access, but... yeah."

Dr. Snow walked over to Dr. Wells. Cisco awkwardly went towards Mary, handing her a tank top with 'S.T.A.R LABORATORIES' printed on the front. "Thanks."

"We'll need to run a couple of tests to be sure," Mary heard Dr. Snow say to Dr. Wells.

"Ms Parker, are you aware of how long you have been asleep?" Dr. Wells asked, rolling towards her.

Mary shook her head, putting the tank top on and pushing her hair behind her ear.

"10 months," he informed her.

"What do you mean 10 months?!" Mary shouted in shock. She pulled all the devices off her arms and carefully put them down, before standing up. "I-I need some fresh air..." With those words, she quickly ran out of the room and down a hallway. Easily, she found the exit and burst through the doors.

She dropped to her knees, the ground was damp and water soaked into the sweat pants, that she now noticed that she was wearing.

She was tired, even after sleeping for 10 months, she felt like she hadn't slept in days. At that moment, the clouds opened and a ray of sunlight hit her body. Staying in that spot of sunlight, her body slowly was filled with energy. After a few minutes, the sun was yet again covered and Mary had regained her power. She went to stand up quickly, but instead she shot into the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Mary let out a scream as she fell from the tremendous height. Her body impacted with the ground.

She laid there waiting for the pain to wash over her, when nothing happened, she opened her eyes. She was lying in a small crater, that was apparently created by her body. "Well, shit. What the hell is wrong with me?!"

Mary started hyperventilate, beginning to have a panic attack. In a flash, she was back inside S.T.A.R Labs, being placed back on the 'bed' that she woke up on.

Everything was blurry as tears started to fill up in her eyes, she was wheezing, trying to breath. She blinked, letting the tears roll down her face. A man stood in front of her, holding her shoulders and trying to snap her out of it.

He quickly looked to Dr. Snow, who said something, before looking back at Mary apologetically. All of a sudden, his lips smashed against hers. One word. _Wow_. She kissed him back, then realised what was happening and that a stranger was making out her, or she was making out with a stranger. She pulled back and slapped the man across the cheek. He moved back before she could slap him again.

Mary leaned back on the 'bed' and slowly made her breathing go back to normal. "Who the hell, are you?" She exclaimed, glaring at the young man who had kissed her.

"I'm Barry," he replied, a small smirk on his lips. "Allen. Barry Allen."

* * *

><p>After that <em>amazing, <strong>no, <strong>_**strange** encounter, Dr. Snow stepped in and explained that holding your breath during a panic attack can stop it.

"So, when Barry kissed you, you held your breath thus stopping the panic attack," She explained, moving her arms around. "Him kissing you also took your mind off of whatever the trigger was. Which brings me to my next question, what caused it?"

"Uh, do you have camera feed at the back exit?" Mary asked, standing up and walking over to the computers, where Cisco was sitting.

He nodded slowly, before pulling up the feeds from when she ran outside.

"Skip ahead about 10 minutes."

The footage fast forwarded to the moment, before the clouds obscured the sunlight from her body. Mary watched herself shoot up into the sky.

"Whoa," Barry and Cisco synchronised, making Mary look back to see Barry and Dr. Snow looking at the computer screen as well.

After a few seconds, the recording showed her hitting the ground and the crater forming.

* * *

><p>Cisco sent the footage to Dr. Wells, who in turn, took them to a place called "Ferris Air Testing Facility."<p>

While getting changed into a tight spandex bodysuit, that Cisco gave her, she spared a glance at herself in the mirror to see how she looked.

Mary screamed, backing away from the mirror.

"WHAT. THE. FUDGE?!" She yelled, racing towards the mirror pulling strands of hair in front of her face. "No, no, no. this can't be happening?!"

Dr. Snow came rushing in.

"My hair is black!" Mary stated with distraught, staring into her own eyes. "And my eyes are freaking blue! Why are my eyes blue?!"

"Yeah, about that," Dr. Snow started. "It seems the lighting changed your physical form. It happened in the 4th month of your coma. When we tried to figure out the reason why it was too late and your phisical form had already changed."

"How can my apperence just... change?" She breathed, examining her blue irises. "I have had blonde hair and brown eyes all my life, then I get struck by lightning and it just _decides_ to change?"

Dr. Snow was silent, for she had no explanation as to how this "miracle" had occurred.

Mary turned away from the mirror, pushing past the other woman and emerging from the van.

"This bodysuit is surprisingly comfy," she commented, smiling at Cisco.

"I see you decided against wearing any protective gear," Dr. Wells observed with slight disapproval.

"That's cause I don't need it," she countered, crossing her arms. "If I can survive a 1000 foot fall and impact cement ground without a gaining a single bruise, I think I'll be fine."

"Remember," Dr. Wells cut in, as Mary was taking position a few metres away. "Know your limits."

"Yes sir," she acknowledged, giving him a mock salute.

Cisco quickly jogged up next to her, holding a metal cuff. He grabbed her wrist and put it on. "It's to track your altitude and vitals. And this," he said, handing her an earpiece. "Is for, obviously, ground to air communication and vice versa."

He jogged back over to the group, just as Barry showed up, still in his suit.

"When you're ready, Dr. Snow," Mary shouted, so they could hear.

"Countdown. 3. 2. 1. Go!"


	4. Chapter 4

Mary flew into the air at an incredible velocity. The harshness of the wind didn't have any affect on her, she continued to fly faster, until she got above the sheet of clouds. She hovered, looking at the amazing sights before her and soaking in the energy from the sun.

"_Remember, Mary,"_ She heard Dr. Wells voice say through her earpiece, Cisco equipped her with._ "Know your limits." _

"I'm not sure, _if_ I have limits, Dr. Wells," she stated, a loud noise made her lose focus. She stopped flying and fell a few hundred feet before regaining control. Looking up towards the noise, she saw it to be a Central City A380 airbus. "**Holy shit**. I'm okay, I'm okay.15,000 feet in the air and I almost got hit by a plane, **that's all**. I have a feeling that you guys need to start tracking flight paths, so that another plane doesn't almost hit me."

"_Of course_," Dr. Snow replied, before speaking again. "Ok, there will be no planes flying in this area for the next hour."

"Thank you!" Mary exclaimed, looking back up at the sky, when a thought came to mind. "Hey, how far up would I need to fly before I lost connection with you?"

_"Um..."_ Cisco said with concentration, the scribbling of a pen could be heard. _"We would loose connection if you broke through the atmosphere. So, you'd have to fly into space..."_

"Wanna test that theory?" Mary asked, flying further towards the blue atmosphere.

"_Mary,_" She heard Barry cut in. "_Don't. The probability of you surviving even 30,000 feet is slim."_

"Well, Barry," she sang, looking at the number displayed on the cuff on her wrist. "I just reached 100,000 feet. A third of the way there."

"_No way," _Cisco's voice stammered, before Dr. Snow cut in. "_Her vitals are steady. Breathing, normal."_

"150,000 feet and at 800 miles per hour," She informed many minutes later. "I bet I could go faster!"

She sped up and soon saw the atmospheric surface. She breeched that layer and the sky started turning black. "Space, here I come."

She shot through the stratosphere and everything became silent.

She stopped and looked down towards the Earth. The eerie silence was broken when she heard Dr. Snow's voice, but it wasn't coming through the ear piece.

"Barry, you should head down to the crime scene," she advised. "You don't want to be late. We'll tell you when Mary decides to come back down to Earth."

"Right," he agreed, Mary gasped as she was suddenly able to see them. Barry ran off and she watched as Cisco looked up into the sky.

"At this rate we'll be here all night..." That's when Mary broke out of her trance and started her descent back to her home.

It took her about 20 minutes to get back down, she landed on the runway with a smile. Dr. Snow rushed over with Cisco trailing behind her. Mary was prepared to answer a lot of questions.

"Did you have any trouble breathing?" Dr. Snow began, looking down at her tablet. "Seeing as there was no oxygen."

"For some reason, my body didn't need any oxygen," Mary answered, glancing at the cuff. "It was like I had just paused."

"How did you feel? Were you cold? Or did your body adapt to that environment?"

"Um..." Mary hesitated, attempting to recall the event. "I guess it felt like my body just adapted, but for some reason, I could see and hear what was happening down here. I saw you talking to Barry and heard what you were saying."

"It seems that your body might have changed more than we thought," Dr. Wells speculated, rolling towards us. "We should head back to the lab to initiate some more tests."

"Y-Yes, o-of course," she said, starting to shiver. "Let's g-go."

"She's shivering," Dr. Snow stated, moving closer to Mary. "That's not a good sign."

"Get her in the van," Dr. Wells shouted, looking to his computer. "Now! Her vitals are spiking tremendously!"

Cisco and Dr. Snow both grabbed her arms and supported her as they rushed to the vehicle. Mary started to feel dizzy as she was laid down.

Cisco got into the driver's seat and sped back to S.T.A.R labs. When they arrived they saw that the meta-human had stopped shivering, but was now running a fever of 120°F (48.8°C).

"This is not normal," Dr. Snow said frantically, Cisco helping her carry Mary inside.

"Put her in one of the meta-human cells," Dr. Wells informed them, earning two very shocked glances. "Her body is undergoing changes that we can't understand, we need to lock her up for safety purposes."

They took her down to the particle accelerator and did what Dr. Wells ordered. They stood back and sealed the cell. When they did this Mary opened her eyes and screamed in pain, as two red laser beams shot out of her eyes, hitting the glass and charring it. This continued for the next half hour, before she passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Mary Parker woke up in main lab, again hearing voices. Her eyes shot open and she sat up. "Woah," she groaned, gripping her head in pain. "Hang on, dizzy spell... What happened?"

"And Sleeping Beauty awakens," Cisco proclaimed, sucking on a lollipop.

"I think you just called me beautiful, Cisco," she mused with a soft laugh, as to not cause irritation to the throbbing pain in her head. Cisco rolled his eyes, but a small smile formed on his face.

Mary almost jumped when her recently discovered raven hair fell in front of her face.

"God, this hair colour is gonna take a while to get used to," she mumbled to herself. She slid off the metal table and walked over to them.

"So, am I gonna be alright, Doc," Mary said, jokingly. "What happened?"

Cisco and Dr. Snow shared a worried glance. "You don't remember?" the doctor queried, staring at her.

"Well, I remember laying down in the van and my head feeling really hot," she responded, trying to remember any other details. "Oh! And there was this massive pain in my head. Then, I closed my eyes and everything turned black... and red. Which from what I know, isn't normal."

Dr. Snow was about to begin talking again, when Barry and a blonde woman strolled into the lab.

"-check this out," he boasted, showing her the room as the walked in. "We've got our own satellite."

"I know," she commented, looking up. "I've hacked into it from time to time."

"Rude," Cisco broke in, as we all moved over to greet them.

"It is, of course," Dr. Snow started with a panicky tone, moving closer to Barry and the woman. "So wonderful to see you again, Felicity."

_Well, at least I know her name, _Mary thought standing off to the side.

"I'm just wondering how much of our operations she needs to know about," Dr. Snow finished, nervously playing with her hands.

"I'm really good at keeping secrets," Felicity asserted with a smile.

"Yeah, Felicity works for the Arrow," Barry blurted out, an excited smile on his face.

"That Green Hood Guy from Staring City?" Mary asked, cutting in. Barry nodded.

"And you apparently are not," Felicity pointed out with disbelief.

Mary ignored the rest of the conversation when Dr. Wells rolled in. Mary was deep in thought, leaning against the metal table and attempting to remember what happened once they got back to S.T.A.R labs. She began to squeeze the edge, desperately trying to force a memory.

"Mary!" Barry called, breaking her train of thought. "Want to come and show Felicity your powers?"

"Yeah, sure," she agreed, letting go of the table. She flinched when the metal groaned. Ignoring it, she followed Barry into the training room, but stopping to introduce herself to Felicity.

"Hey, I'm Mary," She greeted, holding out her hand for a handshake. "Mary Parker."

"Felicity Smoak," she replied, shaking her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Smoak," Mary let go of her hand.

"Likewise," she stated, with a small smile. "I've kinda already met you, well not really, I watched you while you were sleeping. In a coma. And I mean, I didn't really watch you, I more like, **saw **you. When I was visiting Barry... Yeah, I'm just going to stop talking."

Mary chuckled at Felicity's ramblings, moving into the testing room. Barry was already on the treadmill, so Mary just walked behind him and flying up above him to lay on the metal circle thing, that we will be calling the ceiling."

"This so cool," she said to herself, giggling. "Hey, Barry! I've got a bird's eye view. God, I feel like Spider-man!"

She started crawling on the ceiling like Spider-man would, using her flight to push her weight onto the roof.

"Wanna see how fast I can run backwards?" Barry yelled to Felicity.

"Barry, don't," Mary warned, before she could finish, Barry was flown into the wall.

* * *

><p>"<em>They see me rollin', they hatin'<em>," Mary sung, looking to Dr. Wells as he rolled around the lab. He ignored her.

"Barry, ready for your favourite song," she asked, sitting on the bench next to him. "_Can't read my, Can't read my, No he can't read my poker face._"

The last few words were muffled, due to Barry placing his hand over her mouth in an attempt stop the song. Mary did the last thing that he would expect.

She licked his hand as revenge.

"Haters gonna hate, hate, hate," she started a new song, just to spite every one. "Fakers gonna fake, fake, fake. Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, SHAKE IT OFF! SHAKE IT OFF!"

"Stop, please!" Barry groaned, childishly. "If you stop right now, I'll buy you a drink from Jitters!"

That instantly shut her up. "Okay," she laughed, smiling at him brightly. "When do we leave?"


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Barry had healed, he took her and Felicity to Jitters. Mary hadn't been there since before she fell into her coma, so she decided to tag along with them.

"Hey, you two," a woman greeted, as they walked in, not noticing Mary behind them.

"Hey," Felicity replied, smiling.

"We're not a two," Barry stated, looking back at Mary.

"Nooo. We're a one and a one," Felicity asserted, pointing back at Mary. "And another one."

The woman nodded, finally acknowledging the third person.

"I'm going to go get us a table," Mary said to Barry, quietly. He nodded in response, glancing down and watching her walk away.

She sat down at a table near the front of the cafe and waited. Her mind drifted back to last night, trying to remember what happened and soon enough Barry was siting in front of her.

"Where's Felicity?" Mary asked, looking up at him.

"Checking up on work," he answered, watching her carefully. "Are you alright? I mean, I know it must be hard waking up and then, to find out you are a meta-human..."

"Meta-human?" she repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"That's what Cisco and Caitlin call people who were affected by the Particle Accelerator," he explained quietly, leaning forward the table. "The night it exploded it released a shock wave of anti-matter, dark energy and x elements. Which were all thought to be that theoretical. Well, until we came along."

"Do you know how many people it affected?" Mary questioned, her eyes wide.

"No," he said, looking down for a moment. "It could be hundreds, maybe thousands? Most of the meta-humans we've run into have been using their abilities to commit crimes."

"Okay, we are now drifting away from my main question," Barry stated, looking back up at her with kindness in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Honestly, for some reason, I am," Mary promised, with a small laugh. "It was weird at first when I found out I could fly, but it felt like I was just slipping back into an old habit, I guess. All my life, I had felt like I was missing something. I had always thought it was a family, but even when I had that, it felt like there was a hole inside of me. Then, in the last few days, it's like my power is slowly filling up that hole and I've finally regained a part of myself that has been missing for most of my life. Wow, that was... deep. A new found ability of mine, being inspirational."

Barry was about to say something, when the dark haired woman came up to our table. "Barry, you haven't introduced me to your friend," she scolded, slapping his arm and then holding our her hand to Mary. "Hey, I'm Iris West, best friend and almost sister of this nerd here."

"Mary Parker," she introduced herself with a smile. "Acquaintance to Mr. Barry Allen."

Iris laughed at her fake posh accent. "It was nice to meet you, Mary. I've got to go do my job. I'll see you around."

Mary gave her a small wave as she walked away. "She was nice," Mary muttered, glancing back at Barry, who's eyes were lingering on Iris. "And you have a crush on her. Honestly, I ship you and Felicity, but I can kinda see it."

"Ship?"

"Yeah, like, I want you two to be in a relationship," she explained. "That is what it's called on the internet... Mainly on Tumblr..."

Before Mary could go into the deep, dark explanation of Tumblr, Felicity came back to our table.

* * *

><p>Mary went back to S.T.A.R Labs to finally get her question answered that had been constantly nagging at her from the back of her brain.<p>

"Okay, I need you guys to answer this question honestly and straight up," she proclaimed, stomping into the room. "What happened last night?"

"Well, when we got back here," Dr. Snow started to explain. "You had a temperature of 150°F. Dr Wells made us put you in a Particle Accelerator cell, and well, it's probably better if Cisco just shows you."

She followed Cisco down the endless corridors and down an elevator. Mary waited for Cisco to show her the answer to her question, he open the door of the Particle Accelerator. A mangled and charred cell revealed itself as the doors slid open, the metal flooring was dented with fisted punches.

"I-I did this," Mary stuttered, backing away. "Why?"

"Your powers all decided to reveal themselves and form at the same exact moment," Dr. Wells explained, coming in behind us. "You showed super-strength, heat ray vision, super-speed and a 'super breath', your breath could cause things to freeze. We think that it wasn't only the lightning that changed you that night, the man who saved you is another possible reason. Superman."

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a comment telling me what you think.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I know Mary hasn't really had much character development, but I'm working on her personality. So, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Dr. Wells instructed Cisco and Dr. Snow to follow him, leaving her alone. She stood there and listen to them talk, or more Dr. Wells, about a weapon being stolen.<p>

Mary continued to stare at the mauled cell. _Superman could be the reason I gained his powers, _she thought, running away from the particle accelerator._ I need to find him._

She eventually found her way out of the building, accidentally breaking a wall on her way out. She shot into the sky and flew towards Metropolis, the place where Superman is seen the most. Hovering above the city, she yelled out.

"Superman, you better have your listening ears on. My name is Mary Parker, you saved me on the night the Particle Accelerator exploded in Central City, after I was struck by lightning. It seems that I have, somehow, received the same powers as you. I'm on the roof of the Daily Planet, if you want to talk. I'll be here until tomorrow."

She waited for a few seconds, before floating down to land. Her phone rang as soon as her feet touched the ground.

"Hel-" Mary started, before being cut off by Barry_. "Where are you?!"_

"Woah, what's wrong, Mr Angry Pants," She asked with a smile. "Someone steal your suit?"

"I got called out to the museum," Barry started, taking a deep breath. "Leonard Snart was there, he killed a man, Mary. With a gun that Cisco made to stop me. And when I got to the Lab, no one knew where you were. I thought he took you, Mary."

"Barry, I'm okay," she promised, looking at the sun as it set. "I can take care of myself. I'm just in Metropolis, waiting for Superman..."

"Why do you need to see him?" He questioned.

"I just need some answers," Mary replied quickly, looking down at her feet while pacing. "I need his help, Barry. I don't know what to do and I feel like maybe he can point me in the right direction."

"And we can't?" He asked in desperation.

"Barry, you're overreacting," she started, turning when she heard someone land on the roof. "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Barry."

And with that, she hung up. "I'm surprised you actually came," she said to the famous superhero. "I would expect you to think that this was a trap..."

"Well, is it," Superman asked with a serious face.

Mary quickly shook her head. "I just needed some answers," she stated, looking at the city around them. "About the night you saved me."

"I was flying over after being cut with Kryptonite," he began explaining. "And I saw the explosion. You were the closest person to be hurt, crying out for someone to help you after being struck by lightning. As soon as I picked you up, you shocked me and then passed out. When I got you to the hospital, you had my blood dripping into a wound on your side."

"Did you have any idea that it would affect me?"

"I didn't really think anything of it at the time," Superman informed, looking at her features. "I guess it changed you more than I imagined."

"Your DNA merged with mine," Mary explained. "It practically overtook mine and at least 85 percent of it is now the same as yours. Hence the hair and eye colour change."

"And you gained my powers," he finished slowly.

"Exactly," she exclaimed, crossing her arms. "But now I'm completely lost at what to do with myself. I have a friend who uses his powers to save others, like you. I just don't think I'm ready to be responsible for other's lives."

"How 'bout we find out?" He queried, looking straight at her. "There is a fire just north-west of our location. There are about 5 people still inside, we need to get them out. Simple as that."

Mary hesitated, then gestured that she would follow. She watched him fly off, shooting off after him a few seconds later.

They quickly arrive at the building, Superman smashed through one of the windows, while Mary used her X-Ray vision to see through the building to see the trapped people. She saw a young child and smashed through the building, grabbing the young girl and protecting her as she flew out the way she came through.

After that she zipped back in and grabbed the last person, taking them a safe distance from the building. She saw Superman asking the three other people if they were alright. So, she did the same.

"Are you all okay?"

The child's mother came forward carrying the girl. She hugged Mary, crying softly and repeatedly saying "thank you".

The man gave her a slight nod as a thank you. She slowly pried the sobbing mother off her shoulder. Mary kissed the little girl on the forehead.

"Be safe," she said quietly, then flew up to meet Superman in the sky.


	8. Chapter 8

Mary saved many more people that night with Superman. He helped her gain full control over some of her powers and taught her how to find people that needed saving all over the world, using her superhearing.

As the sun rose, they had flown over Central City and stopped, hovering above S.T.A.R Labs.

"Thank you," She said, looking at the rising sun. "For everything. You've taught me more about what to do with my life than anyone has, ever."

"Bad family?" He asked, glancing at her for a moment.

"More like bad **families**," she corrected. "I was living with my 5th foster family the night of the explosion. A 20 year old still living with her "family" because she couldn't support herself without them. The dad pushed me to depression and suicide, that's why I jumped off the roof that night. That lightning gave me another chance and so did you. I just don't think a thank you is even good enough for what you have done for me, a complete stranger."

"You're stronger than anyone could ever know, Mary," Superman stated, turning her to face him. "You may have impenetrable skin, but you have a heart of steel. You won't let people change who you are or hurt you, but some people are going to be your Kryptonite and break through that barrier you've made. Make sure they are the right people, Mary."

"I will," she promised, unexpectedly wrapping her arms around the hero in a hug. "Oh and by the way, can I kinda steal your superhero name? Cause I was thinking that I could be called Superwoman, or Supergirl. Okay, maybe just Superwoman."

"I don't think my answer really matters," he chuckled softly, pulled away from her. "I'll see you around, Superwoman."

Mary gave him a mock salute before shooting down to S.T.A.R Labs.

"Good morning, everyone," Mary greeted happily, strolling into the main lab. "What did I miss?"

Cisco's face lit up with excitement, while Dr. Snow gave her a disapproving look.

"We had a face-off with Captain Cold," he explained, picking up a glowing green stone that he was examining. "We scared him off with the vacuum cleaner disguised as a prototype cold gun."

He looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to explain where I was.

"I went to Metropolis yesterday," Mary began to explain, looking down at her hands. "After Dr. Wells told me that Superman was another reason for my multiple powers, I went to see him."

"No way," Cisco gawked, dropping the stone. "What was he like?"

"He was understanding and he helped me control my powers," she ranted, walking over to the computers and sitting down. "We saved people from all around the world, places that I have never been. He even let me take the name Superwoman."

At that moment, Barry appeared in the room. He spotted Mary instantly and swept her into his embrace, pulling her out of the chair.

"Woah," she squeaked out, hugging him back. "What's with caring for me all of a sudden? We've only known each other for two days."

"You're the only meta-human that I've met that isn't a criminal or trying to kill me," he said quietly. "So, when I thought that you could have been taken from me, I had a right to care for you."

"Okay, Lover Boy," Mary sarcastically replied, letting him go. "I understand, but I need my body back."

He let go, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Cisco came over to the computers to join the group, throwing the glowing stone into the air and catching it. As he came closer to Mary, she felt her energy being drained from her. She leaned against the desktop, her knees buckled when he stood next to her. She collapsed, attempting to keep herself up using the table.

"Mary," she heard Barry shout. "What's happening? What's wrong?"

Cisco had placed the stone next to her, while he was on my other side, trying to figure out what was going on. She realised what the rock was, Superman had described it to her.

"Kryptonite..." she choked out, pointing to the stone. "Weakness..."

Barry's eyes widened, looking at the glowing green mineral. In a flash, the stone was gone and the weight on her body was lifted. He returned a few seconds later.

"I'm so sorry," Cisco started apologising, helping her up. "I had no idea. I just found it in the lab and was playing around with it. I didn't know what it was, I swear."

"Cisco, I'm fine," Mary stopped him, her power returning quickly. "You didn't know and that's okay. It was a simple mistake. A simple mistake that made me really hungry, but first I need to go buy some glasses for my secret identity. Race you there, Barry."

She shot out of the room using her super speed, the superhero following behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't be shy to tell me if there are any mistakes in this chapter! Please leave a review if you liked this chapter!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated in a week... I just had my first day at a new school. It's so weird having control of who I want to be friends with, but I have no idea what to do. So, good luck to me and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Three weeks later<strong>

* * *

><p>Mary stood in the middle of the street, a thug faced her pointing a gun to her forehead. She smirked at the man.<p>

"Come on, sweetheart," she dared, adjusting her leather jacket. "I don't have all night."

The man pulled the trigger sending a bullet toward her head. The bullet fell to the ground, after being crushed on contact with her skin. The thug walked forward, continuing to shoot and then the gun was directly in between of her eyes. His last bullet was fired and Mary shot into action. Punching him in the face, then multiple times using her super-speed. She kicked the back of his knees, making him fall to the wet road.

"Killian Barger," Mary began interrogating, grabbing the man's hair and pulling him up. "Where is he?"

The thug laughed. "Why on Earth, would you think I would tell _you _anything?"

"Because _I _am a nightmare dressed like a daydream, sweetheart." Using her heat-vision, she begun burning the road a few metres in front of them, moving it closer with each second.

"TALK," Mary growled, her grip on him tightening.

"Crazy bitch," he spat at her, fear lacing into his voice. He watched as the burning red lasers moved closer, the heat making him sweat. "I don't know where he is!"

"Tell me!" She demanded, not believing him. "The location of Killian Barger! Now!"

"I don't know," he repeated. She grabbed his arm, no longer using her heat-vision.

"In ten seconds, I'm going to break your arm," she warned calmly, talking into his ear. "Ready to begin the countdown? 10."

The thug whimpered as she began to apply pressure.

"9."

More pressure.

"8."

Bruises were forming.

"7."

She could hear the muscle tissue begin to break.

"STOP! Wait. Stop. Please," The man begged.

"6."

"I know where he is!"

"5."

"He's in Petersburg! Near the Central City Stadium!"

"4."

"The abandoned warehouse on Freeburgh Avenue and Robley Road!"

"Thank you for your time, sir," Mary finished, letting him go. Transporting a police officer to his location, before flying around the city to find the vicious and merciless, Killian Barger.

* * *

><p>She broke through the front of the warehouse, thousands of bullets were sprayed at her, the moment the doors moved.<p>

They knew she was coming.

"Hello, boys," her white cropped shirt was now ripped with bullet holes and leather jacket left without a single scratch. "Killian Barger?"

The burly man stepped forward clad in a white tuxedo with a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"Mary, it's nice to see you again," he spoke, taking a sip. "I hoped that I would finally be rid of you when you jumped of the roof, but I guess not. You've changed quite a bit, darling."

"Wish I could say the same about you, _dad_," she said with distaste, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "But it seems you're exactly way I left you. A criminal and no good son of a bitch."

They were the last words exchanged between the two, before she grabbed him and took him straight to the Central City Police. She made sure her face was covered as she pushed her unarmed nightmare into an officer's arms.

"This is Killian Barger," she spoke, making her vocal cords shake like Barry had taught her. "I heard you've been looking for him."

She glanced at Barry, whose eyes were wide.

"Make sure he is put somewhere he can never get out," were her last demands. She used her speed and quickly disappeared from the room.

* * *

><p>Barry and Mary were at the location of what they believed to be a meta-human who could control electricity.<p>

"What's with the get-up?" He blurted out, gesturing to her outfit.

"I had an undercover assignment," she replied, smirking. "It included lots of bad-assery and interrogating, but I finally got the information I needed that would lead me to Killian Barger, my foster dad and a high class criminal."

"You didn't kill the guy, did you?"

"Of course not, just left him terrified and without dignity after getting beat up by a woman."

"So, is this the new you? Beating people up, leather and red lipstick?"

"Barry, honestly, as soon as this mission is over, I'm going back to my regular self," she started, moving closer and placing her hands on his chest. "But I think _you _secretly like this look on me."

She watched Barry's cheeks turn a slight pink under his mask. She ran her hands up his chest, placing them on either side of his face and slowly moving her lips near his left ear.

"See you back at S.T.A.R Labs, Barry," She purred, backing away and winking. Leaving a dumbstruck superhero standing in front of a power station.

* * *

><p>"Get out of there," Mary heard Dr. Wells say, as she walked into the room. "<strong>Run<strong> Barry."

"_I can't,_" Barry panted. "_My speed. It's gone."_

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me if I have made any mistakes or if you enjoyed BadAss!Mary. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

We had Barry running on the treadmill. Well, it was more like jogging. A layer of sweat was forming on his face and he was panting after running for a few minutes.

"He runs slow even for a normal person," Cisco commented, watching Barry's slow pace.

The treadmill slowed to a stop and Barry sat on the step as Caitlin started to speak. "You can't just lose your powers," she stated, uncrossing her arms. "Your DNA was transformed by the Particle Accelerator blast. There's no way to '**_untransform_** DNA.'"

"Yeah?" He panted, looking up at her. "Tell that to the Uber driver that charged me 65 bucks to take me here. I had to tell her I was coming from a cosplay party."

"So, we were wrong," Dr. Wells cut in, arm resting on his wheel chair in thought. "This meta-human doesn't electrocute people he siphons electricity. Thereby removing your power."

Tears welled up in Mary's eyes, she finally had someone who could understand her and relate to her problems, but she never thought that she could lose that connection in a heartbeat. She quickly excused herself, walking out of the room and hiding her tears from her teammates.

She could feel Barry's gaze on her back as she retreated from the room. She stood in the middle of the lab and wiped away her tears.

_Weak! _Her inner voice yelled at her. _You're crying about losing something that hasn't been lost. Pathetic. He is still the same person. You need to start being Superwoman. Strong._

Mary jumped when she felt a hand on her back.

"You know," Barry began, moving in front of her. "Me losing my powers could be temporary."

"Or it could be a permanent situation," she finished for him, looking him straight in the eye.

"I need to go tell Joe," he said, changing the subject. "Wanna come? I might need some superhero support."

Mary nodded. "Yeah, of course."

* * *

><p>Mary flinched when the mug smashed on the floor.<p>

"You didn't catch it," Joe stated, staring at Barry.

"I loved that mug," he exclaimed, looking down at the broken ceramic shards. "And what part of 'a metahuman stole my powers' did you not understand? Mary, why didn't you catch it?"

She just shrugged in response.

"Barry, there is no part of anything you can do that I ever understand," Joe advised, walking around the room. "What does Dr. Wells say?"

"He's working on it," he replied flatly, Mary placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it softly in comfort.

"Barry, you _have_ to get your speed back," Joe started, leaning on the desk. "People in this city need protecting and if you don't get your speed, how the hell are we gonna keep them safe."

"I can," Mary cut in.

"Mary, you have the whole world to protect," Barry commented, grabbing her hand that was on his shoulder. "You can't just focus on this one city, when there are people all over the world needing help. Speaking of which, I think Superman wants to see you."

He pointed towards the window and Mary screamed slightly when she saw him hovering in front of the window with a stern look on his face. "Oh my god," she breathed. "He has the angry face on. I'll see you later, Barry."

She ran out of Barry's lab towards the roof. As the door opened she could see Superman standing there with his arms crossed.

"I'm ready for my close-up!" She announced, swinging the door open dramatically. "Sup, super friend?"

"How many people have you told?" He asked, sternly.

Mary slowly counted on her fingers. "Um..." she drew out, not looking at him. "5 people and my foster father knows..."

"Mary," He said, like a parent would to a child. "What did I tell you about secret identitie's? They are supposed to remain a secret."

"Right, fine," She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Hey, I was thinking that maybe I should take a different name? Because 'Superwoman' would connect me to you and your enemies would become my enemies. I just don't think I can deal with that yet."

His face fell slightly at her words. "It's your choice to make, not mine," he said softly, examining her face for a sign that she would change her mind.

They fell into a silence, Mary caught his gaze and they looked at each other for a moment.

"Clark."

"What?" Mary breathed, a confused look on her face.

"My name," he uttered to her, a small smile forming on his face. "Clark Kent."

"It suits you," she commented, taking a deep breath. "Well, goodnight, Clark. I'll see you when I see you."

"Goodnight, Mary," he laughed, watching her walk back inside the police station.

* * *

><p>Barry and Mary left the police station after he finished some work. As they got into the elevator, a strange man complimented Barry's watch and told him how they had taken all of his.<p>

"Well, I guess you shouldn't have done whatever it was you did," he pointed out, as the doors closed. "S.T.A.R Labs?"

Mary just nodded, still distracted with the encounter on the rooftop. The way he looked at her was different in that moment, he looked at her in a way she couldn't find the words to explain. Like she wasn't just a person he saved, but someone who saved him.


End file.
